Shinra Inc And Omake
by Jason Tandro
Summary: A collection of three stories that were for several years exclusive to the Shinra Inc. And webpage. More new exclusive stories will be coming, so be sure to check out inraincand. (also great for catching up on episodes of the series!) Discover how Reeve and Rufus function as roommates, the Turks playing Slender, and a really poorly planned summer vacation.


Shinra Inc. And Omake- Exclusive Stories

Author's Note: As many of you may know I have a website dedicated to Shinra Inc. And. During late Season 3 I was struck with the idea of doing a fan page which would include, amongst other things, website exclusive stories. Lately, I've noticed that these stories, and the website in general do not have very much business. The exclusive stories page will remain, but the fan page will be going away. To give you a taste of what the exclusive stories hold, I am releasing this Shinra Inc. And Omake, which is not an official part of the Shinra Inc. And series (in FF terms, it's all non-canon). I'll still do these from time to time and you can find these on the Shinra Inc. And website, but here are the three that I've had on there for a while, coming to you for the very first time.

Shinra Inc. And Roommates

"It's really nice that you let me crash at your place Reeve," Rufus smiled, dropping two large suitcases on the floor in front of the couch.

Reeve grunted. "Well you didn't really give me much of a choice. I believe your exact words were 'if you don't let me sleep at your place you won't have a place to sleep at anymore.'"

Rufus waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Well come on now, after all we've been through together, why in the world should I go to a hotel when I know your couch is as comfy as the last time I slept on it."

Reeve sighed. "I remember that. It was my new years party. That was the same night you puked in my air vent and my place smelled like dead fish for a week."

Rufus chuckled. "That was a great night."

Reeve sat down in his recliner and turned on the TV. "Just try not to disturb me."

Rufus sat on the couch, just beside Reeve. "Dude why are you watching this boring political commentary stuff."

Reeve rubbed his eyes. "I find it interesting."

"Turn to channel 45. I want to watch World's Wildest Police Videos," Rufus said.

"Oh come on, its bad enough that you watch that on your laptop during shareholder meetings!" Reeve shouted.

"Oh like there's some kind of law against not wanting to be bored out of my skull by investors?"

"I think I finally understand why our stock has plummeted in the past few weeks. We're watching this and that's final," Reeve insisted.

Rufus folded his arms. He huffed and hawed at everything the two men on the large television were saying. Finally he started to sing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goeees."

Reeve blinked. Rufus continued.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goeees."

Reeve turned up the volume. So did Rufus.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it go-"

"OH GOD DAMN IT FINE!" And with that he turned to Channel 45, where a high-speed pursuit was already in progress.

Reeve threw the remote down on his coffee table and walked over toward the door, grabbing his car keys and cell phone off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked.

"To a hotel," Reeve hissed.

==Next Story==

Shinra Inc And. Slenderman

Elena and Cissnei were sitting in one of the computer labs of the Shinra building on the 64th floor. The lights were all off, only the glow of the computer screen illuminating the mostly empty room.

"I can't believe you convinced me to play this game," Elena said, quivering with fear.

"Come on now, it's not that spooky," Cissnei said, although her palms were wet with sweat too.

The game, simply called Slender, forced the player to walk around a forest collecting pieces of paper with cryptic messages, while avoiding the fearsome "Slenderman", a creature that appeared to be wearing a suit, but was tall, thin and had no face.

"Okay... I found one," Elena squirmed. "Now what?"

"Now you have to find seven more."

"Seven more?!" Elena squealed. "Bullshit."

"It's not," Cissnei said. "Don't forget your flashlight battery is limited."

"I'm NOT turning it off," Elena cried. "The second I do, that... thing... is gonna show up."

Cissnei folded her arms. "Well you can either turn it off when he's not around you to conserve battery and maybe win, or waste it all and definitely die when it runs out, your call."

Elena wasn't listening to her. "What was that?!"

"What? I didn't see anything."

"That thing!"

"That's a tree."

"No! That thing behind the tree."

"That's another tree."

"Oh..."

Elena was now a quivering mess. Even Cissnei was letting her emotions get to her a bit, and had leaned back in her chair, trying to distance herself from the computer screen.

"Okay here's another page. Now I just need to turn around AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The computer screen blared a loud static whine as the image of the Slenderman appeared right in front of her. The screen went black and the door to the computer lab burst open.

They couldn't believe there eyes. He was right in front of them in the door! The Slenderman in his suit. Both girls shrieked now.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Cissnei cried.

"What the hell?" Came Tseng's voice.

Tseng flipped on the light and saw the two girls in the corner, clinging onto each other for dear life.

"Jeez, Tseng you scared the hell out of us," Cissnei scoffed.

"Well you were the ones alone in the dark. I imagine anything would scare you. What were you doing with the lights off?" Tseng asked.

"Playing a game..." Elena said.

Tseng rolled his eyes. "A game?"

"It's really scary," Elena said, pointing at the computer screen. "It's called Slender. Look!"

Tseng looked over at the computer and saw the title screen. "Doesn't seem so scary."

"Play it," Cissnei dared. "Bet you it freaks you out as much as it freaks us out."

"I think you girls just scare easily," Tseng said. However, he sat down and began to play.

After a few minutes, he'd figured out what all the buttons did and had found his first page.

"Now he's gonna start coming after you. He gets more persistent the more pages you find," Cissnei said.

"Who's he?"

"Slenderman," Elena responded.

"Slenderman... that sounds intimidating," Tseng scoffed.

There was a shuffling sound on the right speaker.

"What was that?" Tseng asked, turning his view right.

"It was him," Cissnei said darkly. "He's near you."

"I don't see anything... wait. What's that?"

"That's a tree."

"No, that thing behind the tree."

"That's another... no wait! That's his arm! Get out of there!"

Tseng ran down another route. "Okay that's kinda creepy, but nothing terrifying. Oh look, it's another one of those pages."

Elena held her breath, but as Tseng turned around, there was nothing there. He went into one of the houses.

"What's this? Some kind of safe spot?"

"There's no safe spot in this game," Cissnei said.

"Well this room is empty. Wait, somethings in that corner."

The static whine blared again, and Tseng was unable to turn around to escape.

"Oh, okay," Tseng said. "That was creepy, but nothing terrifying."

"Oh whatever, you didn't even turn the lights off!" Cissnei protested.

"Look, it's late and you both have work in the morning. Go home both of you," Tseng ordered.

Elena and Cissnei walked out of the lab and went down the hall. Tseng left shortly after them, locking up the computer lab. He turned around and walked down the dark hallway. He entered the elevator and took it down to Sector 8.

There was a small makeshift park on his walk through Sector 1. It didn't seem like there was anybody on the road but him. Not even the moon was out tonight.

Wind whistled through the planter trees and a small plastic bag blew into a railing of a nearby house. Off in the distance he heard the train whistle, and somewhere beyond that another wailing sound, which could almost have been somebody screaming.

Tseng looked up and saw another Turk up ahead. He recognized him by his trademark suit. Eager for company he started jogging towards him. "Hey! How's it going?"

The Turk turned and headed into the small forest of planter trees.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Tseng turned and saw him enter but did not go in after him.

There was that train whistle again, and something else. It sounded like... the static from the game. No, it couldn't be. It was just the wind.

"Turk, stand your ground!" Tseng ordered.

The Turk stopped.

"Identify yourself!" Tseng demanded.

The figure only tilted his head slightly, but Tseng gasped in horror. Where there should have been a mouth, nose and eyes, there was only a pale, white head, almost like a mannequin.

The static sound rang loudly in Tseng's ears as he ran down Sector 1's street towards his apartment. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, panting and sweating from panic.

"Elena!" Tseng shouted. "Are you home yet?"

"Yes sir!" Elena called back. "I've got dinner ready too. All microwaved and ready for us," she joked.

Tseng walked up the stairs and entered his apartment and saw Elena standing there holding up a microwave lasagna as proudly as though she were displaying a trophy. She saw the expression on his face and set it on the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. A little jumpy. I guess that game was scarier than I thought," Tseng replied.

"Game?" Elena asked.

"You know, Slender. I," he chuckled. "It's so stupid, but I thought I saw him in the park on the way home. I know, I shouldn't have given you hell for thinking it was scary."

"Uh, back up honey. I have no idea what you're talking about," Elena said.

"You know, Slender. The game you and Cissnei were playing in the computer lab an hour ago?" Tseng said.

"Tseng," Elena said, more seriously now. "I've been here since 5 PM and Cissnei's on a mission. Nobody was in the computer lab tonight."

Tseng heard the loud static whine, and he turned and shrieked as he saw Slenderman standing right behind him. He screamed.

And then, he stopped. Because he heard laughing. He opened his eyes and saw Cissnei standing there holding a solid white face mask.

"Scared boss?" Cissnei said, pressing stop on a small digital recorder. The static sound died instantly.

"Can't believe you fell for the oldest cliche in the book," Cissnei smirked. "That'll teach you to make fun of us."

"I hate you girls," Tseng barked, heading into his bedroom.

[Author's Note: Want to play Indie and cult classic Slender? You can check out the fansite and download hub:

]

==Last Story==

Shinra Inc. And Summer Vacation

By: Jason Tandro

It was another one of those days where Rufus felt like doing nothing. He called those "work days". But today in particular his chief complaint was the absolutely oppressive heat outside.

"The AC broke again?" Rufus asked as he walked into his office where Reeve was already waiting for him.

"Unfortunately," Reeve replied, who had himself removed his jacket and was fanning himself with a manilla folder. "So second quarter is over. We need to talk man hours."

"Ugh," Rufus whined. "When I made you Vice President I was kind of hoping you would tackle all the tough decisions for me."

"I still need your input. This won't even take half an hour," Reeve explained.

Reeve had, alas, under-estimated Rufus's ability to whine. The process took almost an hour, before they finally ended on employee vacation days.

"So that just leaves our Directorial Staff. When should we take our vacations. I suggest we stagger our vacations to result in minimal loss of-"

"But we always take our vacation together!" Rufus complained.

"Right, and the week that we all take our vacation is the week that the employees slack off," Reeve explained. "Remember when we came back from our trip two years ago? The reception staff had built an archway out of empty beer cans over both sides of our stairs."

"Well... Yeah, but that was pretty cool," Rufus said.

"But the lack of productivity is crippling our business. You remember last year, right?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need a reminder..."

[Authors Note: See Season 4]

"So. I don't mind taking my vacation at the end of August. That will give the rest of you all free reign to-"

"I have an idea!" Rufus said.

"Um... Okay what's that?" Reeve asked.

"We should all take our vacation at the same time but pretend that we staggered them!" Rufus explained.

"Pretend?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah! That way the employees will think we're watching them and they will be none the wiser!" Rufus explained.

"I won't even go into why this is a horrible plan that will most certainly backfire. You're dead set huh?" Reeve asked.

"You're learning!" Rufus grinned.

*~SI&~*Shinra Inc And.*~SI&~*

All things considered, it wasn't a totally bad idea. Employees were told that they would spend the week doing department evaluations and that they would be examining how effective each department runs. This, of course, had the employees paranoid that they would lose their job at the slightest slip-up. Fear was an effective means of keeping your staff in line.

Rufus, Reeve, Scarlet, Hojo, Palmer, Heidegger and Geneva were checking their supplies on the helipad before boarding the chopper. The Turks would not be included in this vacation because of their essential functions. Usually Tseng would be allowed, but he just took two weeks for his honeymoon.

"So, where are we vacationing this year?" Reeve asked Rufus.

"I hope its not that hotel..." Scarlet shuddered. They all knew which hotel she meant.

[Author's Note: See Shinra Inc. And Hotels]

"It won't be as bad as all that," Rufus insisted. "I figure this year we get creative with our summer vacation!"

"Costa Del Sol?" Scarlet asked.

"Gold Saucer?" Geneva asked.

"Mideel?" Palmer asked.

"Icicle Inn!" Rufus announced.

Forget hearing a pin drop, you could hear the churning of the stomachs of the group.

"Do I even want to go into your thought process on this one?" Reeve asked cautiously.

"It's simple! Summer is hot, Icicle Inn is cold. They're perfectly balanced," Rufus explained.

"No, summer is hot, sea-water is cold, they're perfectly balanced," Scarlet complained.

"Or we can stay inside where it's air-conditioned in an amusement park!" Geneva offered, dead-set on her idea.

"Think about it. We'll go up to Icicle Inn, and it's not the busy season so we'll have the mountain to ourselves! Snow-boarding, skiing, snowball fights, all in the heat of summer! We'll be drinking hot cocoa in a ski lodge while all the stupid tourists are getting sunburned and sand-rot on the beach!" Rufus laughed.

*~SI&~*Shinra Inc And.*~SI&~*

"Okay, so maybe this isn't as glamorous as I'd thought," Rufus conceded.

Icicle Inn was not quite at the point of permafrost, but what remained of the snow was a lovely slosh that was impossible to remain stable on. Furthermore, if Rufus had bothered to do any research he would have learned that in the summer, the mountain tends to suffer avalanches because of the increase in temperature. As such, the team was now snowed in in the Icicle Inn Hotel and the surrounding snow acted as an insulator, drastically increasing the temperature indoors.

And the AC was broken.

"Okay, so next year I think I just won't take a vacation," Palmer whined.

"I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are fat boy," Rufus grunted.

"I'm going to go outside and make a slosh-man," Hojo sighed.

He then proceeded to open their second floor window and took a step out onto the surface of the snow. On the plus side, it did allow a nice cool breeze into the room. But then it also resulted in Hojo sinking below the surface of the snow. He was able to get back into the hotel though, as his falling body crashed through a ground floor window. Hojo walked back up the stairs and re-entered the shared room, covered in broken glass and grey slosh.

"So," Rufus suggested. "Anybody want some hot cocoa?"


End file.
